Cherry and Linx Into a new world
by cutecookie7
Summary: Elizabeth And Cher are ordinary Sisters that somehow end up in a whole new world that gives them unique powers beyond their wildest dreams and they meet a incredible superhero team with similar ablites. When disaster strikes their new friends, they must decide where their loyalties lie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story me and my best friend wrote together, about our OC's. I'm Cherry and my friend Gracefulwave, (you should check her out on qoutev.) Is Linx. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I dunno Linx."

"Come on Cherry! Wouldn't it be awesome?" Linx giggled excitedly.

"I geuss it would be. But the only way to get superpowers is by a crazy science lab accident. " Cher rolled her eyes.

"even then you have to jump of the roof and survive to be sure we have them." Elizabeth, Liz or Linx for short, sighed.

"That is true." Cher giggled. "Although it would be fun to have superpowers." Cher smiled at her younger sister.

Cher glanced at the clock between their two twin beds.

"Its getting late. We should probably get to sleep." Cher reached over to pull the blankets over Liz.

"thanks Sis. alright goodnight." Liz yawned and snuggled in bed.

"Night Linx."

"Night Cherry."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Liz. Wake up." Cher gently prodded her Sister.

"Uggg.. 5 more minutes..." she groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Liz! We're gonna be late!."

Cher shook her harder.

"But I'm tired!.." Liz pushed her away.

Cher smiled. "Fine. No dragon flakes for you."

Liz was out of bed and dressed in ten seconds flat.

"Thank you. Come on! Lets go get our 'dear' brother."

"Wait! We forgot these." Liz handed her a matching heart shapped neckalace.

"Thanks." Cher smiled and clipped Liz's on her neck.

They went to wake up their brother, but when they opened his door, his bed was empty.

"Wha...where'd he go Cherry?!"

"Calm down Lizzy. He's probably...uh..let's find mom and dad k?"

"OK."

Then they went to their mom and dad's room, but it was empty too!

"Maybe they..." Cherry stopped. Where could they be? She didn't want to upset Liz...

"Um...Cher?" Liz interrupted her thoughts.

"What..?" Liz just pointed and Cherry's mouth dropped.

"I must be dreaming... Cause someone just flew past our window!" Liz said.

"No that was definitely..."

"Ow!" Cher was cut off by Liz.

"Why are you pinching yourself!" Cher shook her head. "Let's look ouside and see what's up."

They went out the front door, and around. Their eyes both shot open.

They saw the Teen Titans, hero's from their favorite TV show, fighting the Hive!

"We HAVE to be dreaming." Liz protested.

"Uh..." Cher stared.

"Cher! Why are you pinching yourself?! If this is a dream, I never want to wake up!"

Cher paused and considered that statement. "You have a point."

Liz poked her shoulder. "Uh.. Cherry?" "Ya?" "We might wanna move."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A flying rock was coming straight for them!

"Cherry I just want you to know I love-"

The rock was suddenly engulfed in dark magic.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The girls looked at each other.

"Was that...?" Liz asked.

"Impossible."

"It's..." Cher and Liz said at the same time.

"Raven!" "Robin!"

Liz looked at Cher. "...really girl? That's not even funny right now."

"Hey. He's cute. Okay? Okay."

Liz facepalmed.

"Oh!" Cher gasped, sparkles floating around her head as Robin deliveried the final blow to mammoth and won the battle.

"You guys need to be more careful." Beaatboy commented.

"You could of gotten hurt, what were you two thinking." Robin came up too them.

. "She's very sorry." Cher said, pushing Liz in front of her.

A tick mark appeared on Liz's forehead.

"I was trying to uh..." She kept the drool from seeping out of her mouth. "Pull my sister out of the way..my name is cherry by the way." She held out her hand to Robin.

"And mine is Beastboy. Sup beautiful." He said smirking. Raven dumped a bucket of water on his head.

"Don't impose your stupidity on others." She groweled.

"What, you jealous Rae?" Beastboy smirked.

"Hello new friends! My name is Starfire! What is your name, what is your favorite color, do you like hugs, will you be my friends?" Starfire said in one breath.

"Liz, Green, yes, and... Sure?" Liz answered awkwardly. Cherry pretended she hadn't heard the question.

"Uh Star..." Robin tried to get her attention but to no avil.

"You ladies aren't from around here are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Ho..w could you tell?" Cher asked nervously.

"Your clothes for one." Cyborg eyed Cherry's tight black ripped shorts, black combat boots and her black and white striped tank top.

Cher looked down and shrugged.

Beastboy glanced at Liz's outfit of black leggings, a miniskirt, black boots and a dark blue short sleeve shirt.

Raven suddenly noticed matching necklaces as they started faintly glowing.

Raven caught Robin's eye and geustered over to them.

"Interesting necklaces..." Cyborg eyed Cherry's with his cyborg eye.

"Oh, thanks!" Said Liz smiling. Then she looked down at her's.

"WHAAAA?! Why's it glowing?!" She wailed.

"Wa..." Cher looked at hers. "Its not...I didn't know it could do that!"

"It's magic." Raven stated.

"Cherry would you and your sister like to come back to the tower with us?" Robin asked the girls.

"YES!" Cherry said instantly, before quickly covering her mouth. Liz sighed.

"I guess we could." She said. "But. You have to help us get home." She said responsibly.

"But that doesn't have to be right now..." Liz grinned.

"No it doesn't!" Liz and Cherry grinned at each other as their necklaces started to glow brighter and spark.

"What the?!" Cher and Liz screamed in fright.

"Stop glowing please!"

They died down Instantly.

"Let's go new friends!" Starfire hugged Cherry tightly.

Liz winced. She knew the lethality of Starfire's hugs.

Cherry hugged right back. "Aww."

"what... Dude. How are you not...bruised or out of breath or..." Beastboy trailed off.

"The hug wasn't that bad."

*GASP*

"Are you even human?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Um yeah I'm pretty sure I am."

"Dude Cyborg can't even wistand her hugs!" Beastboy eyed her. Then he got an idea.

Changing into a gorilla, he grabbed cherry and hugged her the hardest he could.

They all watched as she didn't even flinch.

"Cher...uh-"

"Cherry." She corrected him.

"Cherry." He amended. "Are... Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, other than the fact I'm covered in gorilla stink." She said.

"I hear that." Raven commented. Cher smirked.

"We would like you two to come to the tower to take some...Tests. Is that okay?" Robin asked them.

"Well..." Liz started.

"Of course we would. Whatever needs to be done! Let's go." Cherry interrupted. Liz facepalmed.

"And I get no say." "No you don't. We except these people's kind offer."

"You bean..." Liz thought as she was dragged away by her sister.

"Well Alright!" Cyborg pointed towards the T-car.

"But there's only Five seats..." Liz commented.

"Don't worry. Raven..and Beastboy can fly."

The girls looked at each other and smirked. Well played Cyborg.

They all(except Raven and Beastboy) got into the T-car.

Cherry started fiddleing with the many buttons. "Wow! I've always wanted to ride in this thing!"

Cyborg looked at her strange. "I thought you weren't from around here?" He said.

"She's just crazy." Liz said, elbowing Cherry in the stomach.

"Hey!" Cherry grumbled. Liz sat in the front while Cherry, Robin and Starfire sat in the back.

"So what's it like?" Liz asked Cyborg.

"Being half man half machine? Or the superhero thing?"

"Both."

"Well," he said. "Being half machine? You get used to it. As for the hero gig, well, you might actually end up finding out for yourself."

Liz cocked her head. "What's that supposed to mean?

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

"So new friends." Starfire smiled. "Where do you live?"

Liz and Cherry froze. "Well..."

"Let me Linx." Cherry whispered.

"We live-"

"In DFW Texas." Liz Interrupted.

"I've never heard of that place " Robin eyed them suspiciously.

Liz and Cherry gulped.

* * *

"Cyborg did this on purpose." Raven grumbled.

"He might know you know."

"If you told him-"

"Yeah yeah you'd throw me in the pits of-"

"Yes. I would. You can say hello to my father for me."

"Why do we have to keep our love a secret Rae?"

She turned a dark glare on him. "Do I really need to answer that?"

He gulped. "N-nevermind.."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hugemongous T shaped tower, Cyborg skidded to a halt and parked the car.

"Well, this is it guys." Said Robin as he opened the doors to the titan's living room.

Cherry gushed.

"It's just like I remem-i mean imagined it would look like." Liz stuttered, earning her a suspisious glance from Raven, who had entered the room with beastboy moments ago.

"Sit down and make yourselves at home." Cyborg said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Cool." Liz plopped down next to Cy and they mechanically started playing Video games.

"Uh okay Cherry come with me please." Robin said.

"Of course." Cherry followed him but noticed on her way out that Beastboy was blushing and was smiling at Raven.

* * *

I have the next chapter written out already, so if you like, I'll post the next one. And yeah, cherry and linx are based on our personality's.


	2. Chapter 2

It's back! Hope you like! :)

* * *

"YES!" Liz yelled in triumph, waving the controller in the air. "No!" Cyborg gasped, dropping the controller and sobbing.

"How is that even possible?!" Cyborg moaned.

"I just like video ganes." She shrugged.

"Uh-huh and I suppose you like anime too."

"Actually..."

"Come on!"

He was interrupted by the titans computer phone thingy ringing. He pressed a button, and a picture of the titans east popped up.

Robin instantly appeared in the room. "This better be an actual emgergancy and not about hair care products again Speedy."

"Its not!" Speedy said fully embarrassed.

"Well what is it?" Robin asked anoyed.

"We have detected uncanny Power surges in your area. You asked me to tell if anything weird happened on the monitors." Speedy said in one breath.

"Power surges? That was probably us battling the Hive earlier today. You're telling me you interrupted us for this?" Robin said exasperatedly.

"No..that's usual. I'm talking big power surges. Its.. Really unusual.." Speedy answered.

Robin grumbled.

"We haven't seen anything unusual... I'll keep an eye out-"

"Hi Robin! What's up guys?" Agualad came on the screen.

Liz looked at him for one second... And her jaw dropped.

"Liz?..Liz.." Cherry gasped. She knew that look. "You...you..LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!" she squealed.

Liz's face flushed. "Ch-cherry! Don't blurt stuff out like that!" She stuttered.

Robin looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Liz? She didn't say anything."

"What? Yeah she did she said-" Liz's cheeks flushed.

"Okay..." Robin turned back to speedy.

"Liz! Here! Now!" Cherry whispered.

Liz skidded over to her sister.

Raven watched them suspiciously. "Rae?"

"What?!" She snapped.

"You just had this weird look on your face..." Beastboy said softly.

"Oh. I just...have a weird feeling bout those sisters..." Raven frowned.

"Come on Raven you think that about everyone."

Raven glared but shrugged it off.

"Let's keep quiet about it...we don't know what we're dealing with..."

Raven whispered and Beastboy nodded.

"Liz I just thought that! How did you hear it?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's keep quiet about it...we don't know what we're dealing with..."

Cherry and Liz nodded at each other.

Robin hung up with speedy. He sighed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Sorry about the interruption. As I was saying, I was wondering if you to sisters would consent to undergoing a little experiment."

"What... kind of experiment?" Liz backed away.

"Well its just that you two arrived and then speedy called-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"The crime alert!" Liz shouted.

"Its...The Hive." Raven grumbled.

"Titans! We need to move out!" Robin yelled.

"What about them?" Beastboy asked, pointing to Liz and Cherry.

"They'll just have to come with us." Robin said.

"We'll be fine here-"

"No.. Your coming. We don't want you two messing around while we're gone and what if your two Russian spies out to destroy us?" Robin continued when he saw their faces. "Well we have to be careful... After what happened with Terra..."

"I guess they do have a point." Liz whispered to her sister. Cherry nodded.

"Guys! Come on!" Cyborg yelled at them, honking the horn. "Coming!" They yelled as they quickly got into the T-car.

"Uh... Raven and Beastboy fly.. We'll meet you there." Cyborg fluttered his hand at them.

"Cyborg..." Raven grumbled as Beastboy gave her a cheeky smile.

"Just go!"

* * *

When they pulled up to where all the explosions were coming from, they saw Jinx blowing up a random shopping center. While manmonth picked up an ATM.

"Put it down mamnoth. Before we put you down!" Robin yelled.

"Oh look it's the teen tyrants." Jinx rolled her eyes. "And friends.." She spotted the two girls standing in the back.

"Take em down." She yelled. As an evil grin appeared on her face.

"TITANS. GO!"

Mammoth hurled the ATM at Starfire, who had been about to crush him with her monster strength. It hit her, and with a cry she went flying into the wall, and then slumped to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin was easily distracted and ran over to her.

Jinx ginned and turned her magic to the two girls.

"Cherry!" Liz screamed.

"Noo!" Robin yelled when he saw it. There was no way they could get out of the way in time.

"Behind me!" Cherry jumped in front of her sister, and the magic hit them straight on.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy. Update is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas!

* * *

Cherry!" "Liz!" Robin yelled. The dust was clearing as Everyone stood stock still.

Jinx started laughing evilly. Until cyborg cane behind her and knocked her out.

The dust cleared. And Liz was crouching behind Cherry with her eyes shut as hard she could and cherry in front standing up, and her hands out, eyes clenched.

And a bubble force field surrounding them. Coming from Cherry's hands.

Robin gave a sigh of relief.. And then a face of confusion.

"What?..." Cherry shuttered.

"Um sis?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we alive?"

"I...dont ...I have no clue.".

"H-how are you doing that?!" Liz yelled in amazement when she saw the force field.

"Ah!" Cherry pulled back and it disappeared.

"Look out guys!" Beastboy yelled at them. Mammoth was charging them from behind.

As he was about to hit Liz, she ducked under his fist and punched him, only her fist was enveloped in lightning.

"Waaaa!" Liz sreamed. "My hand...its on fire!"

"Liz!" Cherry gasped.

"Put it oouutt!" Liz screamed. But then she realized. "Wait. It doesn't hurt! You mean... I'm doing this?!"

By this time Raven had bent a lamp post around Gizmo and magiced him and the others to jail. The titans all gathered around the stunned sisters.

"what's going on?!" Robin demanded.

"I...don't know!"

"Tell us the truth." Raven demanded.

"Did...did Slade send you two?!" Robin extended a bo-staff at them.

"No!" Liz hid behind her sister.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Cherry spoke.

"I'll be able to tell if they are lying." Raven announced.

"Well...OK." Cherry agreed.

"OK. The truth." Robin asked. They were back at titans Tower.

"Well. You guys are from a TV show we watch and we woke up and our house and us somehow ended up here too! And we don't know why or why we have powers!" Liz blurted out as cherry faced palmed.

"What?"

"Wait-!"

"What?"

"We-"

"WHAT?!" Cybrog yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Cherry yelled.

"Well it's true!"

"It's... A lot to take in when you say it all at once." Cher sighed.

"A..TV show?" Robin asked slowly.

"Your telling us your from

A whole nother dimension?" Starfire asked.

"Like from Larry's dimension!" Beastboy smirked.

"No...not really...uh. We come from a place where there is no superpowers. At all." Cher explained.

"Then why can you create force field thingys and why can Liz shoot lighting from her fingertips?" Robin asked.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Liz yelled exasperated.

"Okay okay. Calm down..." Robin backed with his hands up as he glanced at the fire in her eyes.

"Liz.." Cherry calmed her down.

"Alright." Liz said reluctantly.

"Well Raven? Have they been telling the truth?" Robin asked her.

Raven shook her head. "No. They really don't know. And they aren't with Slade."

"Told you." Liz mumbled.

"We would never cohort with Slade. Not with what he did to you and the rest of the Titans." Cherry insisted when she saw Robin's face.

"You really do seem to know a lot about us..."

"Ask us anything!" Liz said.

"I love this game!" Beastboy grinned. "Okay...what's the food Starfire eats when she's sad?"

"Mustard!" Liz yelled, at the same time Cherry yelled, "The Pudding of Sadness!"

Cherry looked at Liz. "She eats mustard when she's happy you dummy!"

"Sorry..."

"Okay then..." Beastboy said. "Got it! What are the three words?"

Liz grinned at Cherry.

"Disgruntled radioactive cloning." they said at the same time.

"Hm..very good." Raven eyed them. "I sense you know about our identities also."

"May we?" Cherry asked.

"Go ahead." Raven answered.

"Rachel Roth." Cherry said.

"Garfield Logan." Liz smirked at Beastboy's amazement.

"Victor Stone." Cherry continued.

"Well alright!" Cyborg laughed.

"Koriand'r." Liz said.

"Joyus!"

"Oh and..." Cherry whispered in Robin's ear. " Dick Grayson."

Cherry smirked at Robin's pout.

"Okay. We get it." Robin said. "You know who we are."

"So you believe us."

Robin eyed her suspiciously. "I never said that."

"Ok. So what now?" Raven asked.

"What do we do with them?"

"We're still here you know." Liz said frowning.

"Find them a way back to their own world, er, dimension I geuss." Robin said. "Raven can you find a way?"

Raven thought for a moment, and nodded slowly.

"Maybe. But I'd have to check my books. And it might take a while. And just a warning, those kind of spells can only be used once, and then can never be used again." Raven said.

"Good. You work on that. Cy, Can you set up the training obstacle course?"

"Booyah." Cyborg smirked and raced out.

"Star, your with me."

"Yes Robin!" Starfire smiled.

"Ok. Linx, Cherry, while Raven figures out how to get you home, we are going to test out your newly acquired powers. Sound good?"

"Heyyy!" Beastboy wined. "What about me?"

"Uh...you can...go help raven!" Robin smiled.

"Robin..." Raven grumbled as she swiftly exited.

"Yes! Wait up Mama!" Beastboy raced after her.

"Ok. Let's go!" Robin smirked.


End file.
